In The Past, People Were Born Royal
by Isfelvic
Summary: They were also born Slayers. Nowadays, they're just born Slayers. Season 3 re-take. Werewolf Faith. OOCness. Rating could change, dunno yet. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story. First time for Buffy. It may not be very good. But I'm a huge Buffy fan and this story's been sitting in my notebooks for months.**

**So here it is.**

**Werewolf Faith! Woo! I don't own Buffy, but wouldn't it be SO cool if I did?**

**Season three take off, slightly AU and OOCness on a major level for Faith.**

* * *

Okay…so maybe leaving town wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. But I needed to get away. I needed to deal with my loss, to get away from it and think.

Of course now there's school and a mom who is even more clingy than before with a watcher who wants me to train 24/7. Where's the me time? Oh wait…I guess I already had that huh?

I sighed as I got lunch set up for my friends. I really missed them, even Cordy which was majorly disturbing. Well…maybe I didn't miss her all that much, but still I think I missed a familiar face. But I missed Willow, Xander, and Oz.

I could hear them chatting. They seem to have forgotten about the Slayer hearing. "Buffy, banned from campus but not from out hearts, how are ya and what's for lunch?" Xander grinned. I handed out bottles of water. "I just threw some stuff together." I shrugged.

"When did you become Martha Stewart?" That's Cordy for you, not a thank you in sight, just a snippy comment.

"First of all, that woman knows jack about hand-cut prosciutto."

"I don't think she slays either." Xand popped a fruit in his mouth and grinned.

"Oh, I hear she can but she doesn't like to." I smiled at Oz's comment.

I shook my head and focused. "Second, I have major free time on my hands since I got kicked out of here." I opened my water bottle and took a sip. "But mom and I are seeing Snyde-man tomorrow about getting me back in though."

"Scott Hope at eleven o'clock. He likes you." Will nodded to the bench nearby.

Scott Hope, in short, was what most girls would call perfect. But to me he just seemed artificial. Like all those models you'd see running down beaches with their to perfect hair.

I looked down as he walked by.

"Oh, Buffy,…why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not…I just don't want to." I mumbled. It was to soon. That, and Scott wasn't even my type. He was average height, dark haired, and 'pretty'. I guess my type was tall, dark, and beautiful. But beautiful as in kind of otherworld beauty, like Angel but different. I wanted them to be strong, to protect me if I needed it and let me do my thing when I didn't.

Maybe that was my type.

* * *

Snyde was such an ass. My mom can really have super cool moments. Giles was…Giles. He was bringing up things I didn't wanna talk about.

But, it was Bronze tonight and I was psyched to go. To get a little of what's normal to me back.

"What's with the glowy?" Will smiled over at me from her seat beside Oz on the small sofa.

I grinned. "Passed the English exam, hangin with my friends. I should give my life a welcome back hug."

She smiled and looked to her right. "Hey, Scott." She greeted. I detected a hint of sneakiness.

"Hi Buffy."

"Hey Scott." Lame? Yes. But I really had zero interest in him so I didn't care how lame my hellos and goodbyes were.

"Would you um…do you wanna dance?"

I hummed quietly. "Thank for asking but not now. Sorry."

He looked depressed and deflated. Or crestfallen as Giles would have said, whatever that meant. But he nodded and left. And Xander with Cordelia walked over.

I ignored Willow's words as I scanned the dancing crowd. There was a small feeling of sparkage in my bones, tingles, as I glanced around.

"Check out Mystery Girl and her Disco Dave." Cordy motioned to the pool tables. There was a dark haired girl clad in black jeans, black boots, and a long sleeved shirt with a red design at the front. She was sitting on the edge of a table and drinking a beer, laughing at a guy dancing horribly in front of her. "What was the last thing that guy danced to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?"

The girl glanced at me and a jolt ran through my sternum and ribs. That was definitely not of the bad. It was the good tingly kind. I watched as she set down her drink and let the guy lead her out.

"Just a hunch but I don't think he thrives on sunshine." I mumbled and followed, feeling the others follow behind me.

We got to them and stopped. She was kicking ass. I jumped a little when she kicked him in a place Xander considered 'danger zone'. "Ball buster." I heard Cordy chuckle.

The girl turned to us and smiled. Aww, she has dimples. Wait, what?

"It's cool I got it. You're Buffy right?" I nodded. "Gotta say," She looked me up and down, making me feel oddly exposed. "I thought you'd be taller." She grinned when I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Move." I ordered, and oddly enough she did. I hurled the stake I brought with me, hitting the vamp dead center in the chest. He groaned as he exploded to ashes.

"Great aim B." The mystery girl walked over to stand next to me. She was about eight inches away and I could feel the heat coming off her in waves. "I'm Faith by the by."

"New Slayer?" Oz questioned.

Faith nodded. "New Slayer."

Neat-o.

* * *

This Faith girl really had some interesting stories. "Damn…" She grinned at me. I was getting annoyed at myself for thinking about how cute it was. "Ain't it crazy how slaying always makes you hungry and horny?" She was eating sweets and fries like they'd vanish in a second if she didn't gulp them down.

I just smiled and looked away. She chuckled.

"So why were you called here?" Willow asked curiously.

Faith swallowed her food. "I wasn't. My watcher went to some thing in England. So I skipped out." She looked at me again. "Figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buffy here. Maybe compare notes." I felt a small blush work its way across my cheeks. "So did you really use a rocket launcher?"

I nodded. "Yeah actually." I was going to explain but,

"So what was," Xander interrupted. Faith didn't seem to care for what he had to say. She slipped around the small table and sat beside me.

The heat from her body was almost making me sleepy. "Tell me how it went down." She seemed genuinely curious so I told her. Leaving out the Angel bits of course.

"Damn B. Had some crazy adventures huh?" She plucked a fuzzy from my hair. I could feel myself blushing again.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled.

Somehow the conversation turned to our toughest kill. Faith's was a vampire with alligators as pets. I felt her fingers gently nudge me. "So what about you? What was your toughest?"

An image of me stabbing a sword through Angel's heart floated across my mind. I shook my head and looked into her hazel eyes. "I don't…some other time." I seemed to be a stuttering mass in front of her for some reason.

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"Um, I'm kinda wondering about your position on werewolves. Do you kill them?" Oz spoke up. Will pressed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oz is a werewolf." I think Faith had figured that out when he'd asked.

Faith grinned. "No way. Me too."

All mouth hung open.

"Seriously?" I shifted uncomfortably.

She nodded. "Oh yeah. On a regular patrol and the thing jumps outta nowhere. Nearly snaps my arm off." She rolled up the sleeve to her left arm and showed the scar. It was a nasty jagged thing right in the junction of her elbow.

I hadn't realized I'd moved until my fingers were brushing across the old injury, the skin there more pink and shiny than the rest of her flesh in sight. Faith was watching me curiously. "It must've hurt." I mumbled, looking up to meet her eyes.

"One of the worst things I've been through."

"I'm sorry." The words slipped from my mouth before I realized.

She gave a short soft laugh. "Nuthin to be sorry for B. Not your fault." She rolled the sleeve back down. "You and me are gunna have a blast B. Watcherless,"

"Watcherless?" I cut in.

She frowned. "Didn't yours go to England to?"

* * *

I watched Faith walk about the library. It was almost like she'd never seen books before.

"Don't worry Faith, you'll never be bored here." Willow called. And boy wasn't it the truth.

Faith nodded and headed towards the back of the room. I followed. "Have you never seen books before?" I whispered as we passed a few shelves.

"Course B." She chuckled. I looked over her attire.

"How are you okay with that?" Faith was wearing a white tank top with a mixture of paint splatters for design. I nodded to her scar.

"It's just a scar. Does it bother you?"

I shook my head. "Look I've gotta go but I'm good for patrolling. It'll be late though, dinner with mom. You can come if you want."

"Sounds good." She smiled wide. I found myself smiling back. "Good." I frowned when I looked at the scar again.

"B, if it makes you uncomfortable I'll cover it up."

I took her arm in my hands. "No, no it's okay. Really. I'm sorry for staring." I mumble.

The closeness we had didn't really occur to me until I heard a soft growl in my ear. My breath caught and once again I felt the pleasant jolt run through my sternum and ribs. There was another soft growl and I felt a strong warm hand press into the small of my back.

I quickly moved away. "I have to go. Tests to take." I tried not to stumble over my words. And I left as quickly as I could without using Slayer skill.

* * *

I finished my makeup test for science, I hope I passed because science is so not my forte. When I saw Xander and Willow at the bottom of the stairs I hop down and smile, before I realize they're staring at something and I follow their line of sight.

Faith was laughing with Scott. I felt a pang in my chest, from what though I wasn't sure. But I knew I still had no interest in Scott.

I head over uneasily. "Hey." Cue smile.

"Hey Buffy." Scott grins as me. "Faith's been telling me tall tales." He chuckles.

I nod. "She's funny. And leaving, we have things to do." I reach across her and take her left arm, tugging her gently along. She walks beside me, my fingers brushing across her scar.

I swallow when I hear another soft growl, only loud enough for me to hear. It wasn't threatening. It never was when I heard it. It sounded more possessive.

* * *

My mom took to Faith like everyone else had. It felt oddly satisfying.

"So you're a Slayer too? And a werewolf. That's interesting." Mom smiled kindly and gave Faith more food. I could tell she was a little on edge about the werewolf part, but she acted pretty normal still.

Faith nodded. "Yep. Also great seeing as I can change whenever I want. It was some freak thing the one that bit me had." She explained the second part after she caught my questioning stare.

"So you like being a Slayer?"

Faith nodded. "Love it. Also helps to know that I'm gunna win and they're gunna lose." She grinned and starting munching down her food as politely as she could manage.

"Maybe you could help Buffy. She can be very negative sometimes." Wow, thanks mom.

"_She's _sitting right here."

Faith chuckled. "I see ya B." She winked discretely, I blushed.

"Can I get you another soft drink?" Mom stood.

"Yeah, thanks." She handed mom her glass, and mom walked to the kitchen.

"Your mom's really cool B."

"Best mom ever."

She gave a small laugh and stretched, grimacing when she lowered her arms.

"What's the matter?"

"Nuthin. Five by five." She tried to brush off my concern.

I hummed, standing and walking around the table to stand behind her. "Arms or abdomen?"

"…Abdomen." She mumbled, fingers twitching.

I reached over her shoulders and pressed my fingers just below her breasts. Her breath hitched, and I let the pleasant tingles run their course. "Bruise?"

"Cut, few days ago."

I didn't have to, but I ran my fingers and pressed my palms in down her abs. Hello muscles. Oh dear God what was wrong with me? I shook my head and tugged up the hem of her shirt.

There was a cut a little longer than my middle finger just under her ribs. It looked angry and swollen.

"Faith you have to put something on that."

"Okay." Wow, points for easy attitude.

I let go of her shirt, it fell back in place. I stood and a soft growl caught my ears, but I brushed it off.

* * *

"So…about the whole toughest kill thing?" Faith asked as I took her on one of my regular patrol routes.

"It's really a long story. And hard to tell." I looked up at her. She was pouting, but she nodded. "I'm sorry. I have to ask,…are you always this easy going?"

She laughed softly. "Ah, I figure there's gotta be a reason you won't tell me about it. That's your business if there is." She smiled at me.

I returned her smile, though shyly. "Okay, definite points in the best friend zone for that." She laughed and slipped her scarred arm around my shoulders, like she'd been doing it for years.

"You know you're to cute B."

"I did not know there was such a thing." Spoken by a true sarcastic.

"And funny! You got some good ol' classic sarcasm workin for ya."

Okay, I could seriously get used to having her around.

A small group of vampires rounded the corner and interrupted the moment. Wait…moment?

Faith removed her arm from my shoulders and flipped the first over her shoulder. I punched the second in the gut and brought its face down on my knee. The third got a lucky shot in but I pushed him off and delivered a hard right hook to his jaw. The second vamp that was on the ground was quickly dusted by Faith, and she resumed beating the face in of the first.

I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Thanks to Slayer agility though I was back up in a second and kicked the vamp in the stomach. He flew back as another vampire showed up. He grabbed for me but I flipped him over me and quickly staked him.

I was tackled to the ground this time. I looked over at Faith, who was still beating the face in of the first vampire. "Faith!" She looked up at me as I tried to push my own attacker off. "Stake him already and help me!"

She whipped out her stake and plunged it into the vampire's chest, dusting it. The one that had me pinned tried to bite me. "For Kakistos we live! For Kakistos you die!" A second later he vanished in a cloud of dust, I had to close my eyes and hold my breath for a moment before feeling Faith take my hands.

I look up at her, she's grinning. "You okay B?"

"Peachy, thanks." I stand with her help and brush myself off.

"No need to thank me B. Just doin the job an takin orders."

I sighed and nodded. "You always do what you're told?"

She flashed a large grin. "I'm a dog B. I have the loyalty of a dog. I go where I'm needed and wanted most."

I stared at her. "You're not a dog."

"I'm okay with calling myself that."

"You're not a dog." I repeated firmly. "You're Faith. I don't…I don't think you're a dog." I mumbled out the last part, blushing, unsure of what I wanted to say now.

Her arm slid around my shoulders again. "Thanks B."

I was really starting to enjoy the little jolts she made me feel.

* * *

"Ah, Buffy." Giles smiled at me as I strolled into the library, all smiles on my side. "How was patrolling?"

"Good. Except for the part where I got pinned and the guy said he lived for kissing toes. And Faith called herself a dog."

Giles said something I didn't hear.

"Or maybe he said kissing toast…or was it taquitos." I shook my head and looked at my watcher, who seemed upset. "What?"

"Kakistos."

I looked at him expectantly. "Bad?"

"It's Greek. Meaning the worst of the worst. Also the name of a vampire so old his hands and feet are cloven."

"You mean he's pigly?" I tried to joke.

Giles shrugged off his jacket and picked up a book from his desk, bringing it to the front counter.

"So he shows up…," I frown. "Just about the same time Faith does." No. I chew on my bottom lip nervously. "Okay, you get England on the phone and I'll talk to Faith." I left quickly.

Of course I just have to run into somebody that'll take up my time. The person in question…Scott Hope. The guy seriously can't take a hint. I felt kinda bad for him. "Buffy, just consider this,"

"Scott, I'm really not interested in you like that. Maybe we can be friends, but I'm just _not _interested. Sorry." I left him standing there.

* * *

I found Faith at a motel near the outside of town. She was talking to an annoyed looking guy. "Roommates are extra." The sloppy shaggy haired guy pointed to me with his thumb, looking back to Faith.

"Just visiting." I mumbled, watching the dark haired girl closely.

The guy sighed and left, closing the door behind him.

"So, what bring you to the poor side of town?" She was good natured about her little snips. She sat on the edge of the bed and I stood in front of her.

I lifted her shirt. The cut was covered by a small patch of bandage. "Good." I let her shirt fall. She was now watching me with amusement.

"Cloven guy." I started, getting serious. "Goes by the name of Kakistos." I hated to see her smile fade.

"What do you know about him?"

"That he's here."

She stiffened. I took a step closer. "What'd he do to you?" I asked quietly.

She ran her fingers through her hair and stood. I watched as she grabbed a bag and started throwing random things inside. "It's something I did to him."

"Faith, you're here for a reason." I tried.

She hummed and continued what she was doing. I grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and made her sit back on the bed. "Faith, please. I can help you." I pressed my hands under her jaw to make her look at me.

I didn't want her to go. I don't know why, but I didn't.

"And you can help me okay? Help me help you and I'll help you help me." You know, the more you say help the funnier it sounds. Ah! Focus Buffy! "Faith."

A puppy-dog whine escaped her throat, but she nodded. "Good." I kissed her forehead and took a moment to enjoy the tingly jolts.

There was a knock, interrupting the…I guess we do have moments then. I released Faith to answer it.

…There was pigly cloven guy.

"Oh…" I frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two! Sorry it took so long to get it up. I got really into helping my friend with her writings XD There should be another chapter up later today so as to make up for lost time :)**

**Werewolf Faith! Woo! I don't own Buffy, but wouldn't it be SO cool if I did?**

**Season three take off, slightly AU and OOCness on a major level for Faith.**

* * *

The monster looked by me, his already disfigured face becoming more ugly as he grinned. "Faith." His voice was deep and grainy...like sand-paper on wood.

Faith whined again and I slammed the door shut, using my own small but firm frame as a temporary block. "No." Faith looked as if she'd had a mental breakdown.

The vamps outside beat the weak wood, making it shudder and splint. "Come on!" I grabbed for her as I bolted across the room. She clasped my hand tight as I broke out the window, we clamored out.

"Let's go!" Still holding her hand tight, I led her through the side streets.

I slammed through another window. God, what was I tonight? The human rock?The vampire's ran past, leaving us unnoticed.

"We're fine. Faith, what happened?"

She shuffled uncomfortably. "I was...I was there when he killed my watcher." She swallowed. "Even as a werewolf...I couldn't do anything. I just...I didn't know what else to do. I ran." That must've been part of why she was here. For my help.

"Faith, first rule of slaying- don't die." I squeezed her hand gently. "You did the right thing. You could have died if you'd stayed." That thought bothered me. She nodded shakily. "There's one of him and two of us. You do the math." She looked past me, shaking her head. "Yes." I mumbled. She shook her head again.

"No." I followed her line of vision. "This is his place." She whispered.

I sucked my teeth. "He did this on purpose." How come it always happens that way? There was a loud snarl as one of the vamps had showed up.

Faith and I ran farthur into the building. It looked like a warehouse.

Two more vampires appeared. I kicked a bucket into the face of the one on my right, he tumbled back. I turned and kicked high, hitting the second square in the mouth. Faith was backing away, whimpering.

Kakistos walked out of the shadows in front of me. He looked towards Faith. She was rooted to the spot in fear. Another vampire came at me but I kicked her away. "Faith!" I tossed my stake to her. "Don't die!"

Taking the weapon in her hand, she brandished it feebily, in a daze. She was to scared to use all her power. Kakistos back-handed her across the face and she broke a beam on her way down.

I dusted one of the vampires and ran to help her as she was beaten. But this guy was tough. I even staked him, right in the heart, but he just laughed. "I guess you need a bigger stake, slayer."

Faith jumped up and slammed the broken beam through his chest. He groaned and vanished. We stood there in an odd silence, I turned to her and asked the first thought that came to mind.

"Hungry?"

She smiled and gave a weak laugh. "You have no idea."

* * *

I invited Faith to stay at my place, she gladly took the offer.

She was on post here until her new watcher came, a thought that made me giddy. Not the watcher part but the Faith staying part.

She had a lot to deal with and she did it. I admired that. I could barely handle what was on my own plate, let alone my first servings plate.

It was a little ironic, she wanted to be like me and I wanted to be like her. Somewhat.

She refused to go to school, saying all her learning was done out of class and she was perfectly fine. I had to agree.

* * *

Patrol.

Patrol with Faith was nice. Alone it was just boring.

I like holding hands. Faith's hands are warm. Faith is warm. .God...I sound like a seven year old going on about her first crush.

"You okay B?" Faith asks curiously.

I jumped and nodded. "Yep! Totally fine here!"

She gave me an amused look but shrugged. "If you say so."

"Yep!"

She chuckled. "So what happened to uh, what's his face, Steve?"

"Scott."

"Boring."

"Faith."

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"Okay." She laughed. "Anyways, what happened to him?"

"I like Scott as a possible friend guy you say hi to and tell your childhood secrets to. Not that guy guy you kiss to say hi to and tell your dirty secrets."

Faith laughed again and I poked her in the ribs. "B, what dirty secrets could you possibly have?"

"You'd be surprised." I deadpanned.

She gave me a coy look. "Do tell."

"You wish."

"You know it." She grinned and we continued on patrol.

* * *

I feel like a bit of a nutcase going to a shrink, specially in school.

"Hey B!" I looked around, Faith jogged up to me. I gave her an expectant look. "That's basically why I came out here. You left early so,...hey."

I smiled at her cuteness. "Hey." She's so cute.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and leaned against the stone railing. Mmm,...she's warm.

I couldn't help but touch the scar on her arm everytime I saw it.

We always seem to look couple-y. I know Willow is all smiles behind me with Oz. They were talking, I should pay attention.

"Not doing Jazz Band this year?"

"No. I find the marching distracting."

"We have a marching Jazz Band?" I pouted. "I didn't know that."

Faith nudged me. "Don't feel bad, I didn't know either."

I smiled. "That does make me feel better."

She laughed.

I pointed. "Pretty flowers." I took Faith's wrist in hand and checked the time on her watch. "Oh, I have to see Mr. Platt."

"Platt, the school shrink?" Debbie asked curiously.

"I have to show him I'm little Miss. Stable so I can stay in school." I grumbled.

"He freaks me out."

The bell rang. I turned to Faith. "Could you walk me there?"

She grinned. "Sure thing."

Yeah, we looked couple-y.

I giggled and Faith laughed even though she had no idea what I was thinking.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Faith asked as I left the office. She was eating vending sweets and sipping a soda.

"It was alright, thank you for asking Walking Cavity."

She grinned, her dimples were so cute. "Brush and floss every night B. You have to go back?" She pointed to the closed door behind me at the last part.

"Sadly." What made me uncomfortable was that he made me talk about Angel. "He just wants to talk about why I left and all that."

She nodded, staying quiet as she continued eating her snacks. She was clearly dropping the subject. I give her a curious look and she throws a confused one back.

"You're not gunna pry?" Like other would?

Faith swallowed her mouthful. "You're business B. Don't worry about it." She nodded down the hall. "Let's go check in with G-Man."

I followed her to the library. There was something, something about her that made me want to tell her everything. But that would have to wait. There was a loud and deafening silence that greated us. It dropped onto our shoulders like that huge old sweater your grandmother gives you she made herself, and you can't say anything because it'd be rude. But,...I had to say something. "I'm afraid to ask." I mumble, to afraid to speak loudly.

"Oz killed somebody." Straight forward as ever, Cordy. How nice.

"He did not!"

"Oz, does not eat people. And it could have easily been Faith." Xander pointed out.

"Faith, didn't eat anyone." I defended quickly and looked over to her. "Unless you consider those sour patch thingys people." The brunette gave a bark of laughter and continued to eat her snack. "No, Faith can change whenever she wants and she's fully aware when she does." I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry Oz we'll figure this out." Will assured.

"I'll patrol the woods. Xander, Will, and Cordelia can check the body." I speak firmly.

"We can see if it's a wolf bite or not." Will smiled, then frowned. "But,...Oz."

I turned to the wolf slayer beside me. "Can you watch Oz?"

"No prob."She nodded and took a seat on the counter.

"Having a slayer watch me? Good thing we're not over-reacting." Oz sounded annoyed as he stood and began to walk out. Willow looked hurt by his comment.

"Hey!" Faith shouted after him and hopped off the counter. He turned, surprised at her show of anger. "Loose the attitude, cause I know what you're dealing with better than most. And the only place you need to be heading to is that cage." She pointed to the clock.

Oz sighed and shut himself in.

* * *

I like patrolling with Faith better. Alone it was quiet and scary. Why hadn't I really noticed before Faith came around?

_'Because you had no one to share this with.' _A part of me answered. And it was so true. Even though I went on patrol with my friends and watcher, and used to be...Angel. They never really understood. So I was alone. Now I get how people they label 'Insane' feel. To be locked away in a room with nobody but you and that other voice in your head...totally and completely alone. I shuddered. I didn't want to think about it. Because Faith was here now. And now, I could share my burden and have it understood.

A rustling, slithering sound caught me. I took out my steak, heading towards the sound. I was surprised when whatever it was knocked me down. I flipped onto my stomach and looked up to see,...

"Angel?" I whispered. This could _so _not be happening.

He was dirty, and angry, and wild. And I noticed that my heart didn't pound at the sight of him like it used to. Sane or not.

Snarling, he leapt at me.


End file.
